pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
ORAS008: Omega Alpha Adventure 7
is the 8th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (ORAS). Synopsis Ruby combats the Draconids, but manages to calm them down, learning the truth behind Zinnia. After getting struck by a meteor, Ruby wakes up and makes some confessions before watching the acts of Devon Corp. Chapter Plot The Draconids' Pokémon attack, but Mega Latios blocks their attacks. Ruby is shocked these Pokémon are actually standing in the air. The Draconids demand why Ruby was in the Sky Pillar. Ruby asks who they are, so they introduce themselves as Jinga, who presses his Key Stone and Mega Evolves Slowbro. Mega Slowbro yawns, but Mega Latios is unaffected, though is surprised these Draconids can Mega Evolve their Pokémon. Ruby thinks they are Zinnia's friends, but the Draconids shout out they aren't her friends. Mega Slowbro uses Focus Blast, hitting Mega Latios. The Draconids demand to know why did Ruby talk to her. Mega Latios flies away from attacks, while Ruby asks how can their Pokémon stand in mid-air. Mega Latios replies he leaves vapor trails, invisible clouds that can be stood upon. The Draconids claim that due to living with dragon-type Pokémon all their life, they can see these clouds. Ruby asks if they aren't Zinnia's friends, why would they attack him if the Draconids consider Devon Corp. as the enemy. Jinga, Toma-Toma and Renza stop their attacks and converse with each other, then repeat their question: what was Ruby talking with Zinnia about. Ruby replies Zinnia told him she was the successor of the Draconids and possesses the information on how to save the world from the meteor. The Draconids are furious, telling the one that will save the world is Aster. Ruby is shocked to hear Zinnia's Whismur possesses such lore. The Draconids deny, claiming it is Zinnia's fault. They reply Aster was a lorekeeper, who was also their ancestor, but she died, leaving Zinnia as the candidate. They clarify that Zinnia was chosen as the one to save the world, but she does not have such power. They ask Ruby did Zinnia have a scroll with her; Ruby replies he didn't see any scroll with her. Suddenly, a meteor strikes, as smaller pieces are about to fall down. The Draconids continue, saying Zinnia does not have the power to control Rayquaza to ride it and save the world, else they wouldn't antagonize her. Ruby recalls this when Kyogre and Groudon were battling each other. Seeing more meteors falling, the Draconids bid farewell to Ruby and fly off. Ruby ponders the thought about riding Rayquaza, but more meteors fall down and hit Ruby and Latios, who fall into the ocean. Later, Ruby wakes up, displeased he is covered in mud and does not have any spared clothes. He is relieved his Pokémon are safe, including Latios. Ruby notices Latios holding a Pokémon, who saved them both. Ruby melts at the Pokémon's cuteness for the Contest, but stops, thinking he cannot return back. He claims that this giant meteor will strike the planet in eight days and nothing can be done to prevent the fate of humans and Pokémon becoming dust. He starts crying, for he went to search on his own, never revealing his true feelings to experience other things in life. He wants to show off this cute Pokémon, have Mega Evolution be shown and the Pikachu cosplaying debut in the Contests. Not only that, but it was told Sapphire would participate in one of the Contests, with the matching outfit, since he accompanied her with the quest of completing the Pokédex. He does not want the world to end because of that. Ruby stands up, feeling more confident and secure. Ruby wonders what to do next, so Latios decides to reveal Ruby was her sister, Latias, is seeing, through Dream Analysis. Ruby sees Sapphire and Emerald triggering Mega Evolution of Blaziken and Sceptile, per Steven Stone's father's orders. Mr. Stone orders them they have to use their most powerful moves, as if they are actually battling, to power the machine. Suddenly, it starts shaking, for Mega Sceptile's and Mega Blaziken's life energy is drained to power the Dimensional Shifter. Latias is in pain and breaks the link. Ruby and Latios wonder what does the Devon Corp. try to do. Ruby flies off with Latios, who asks what does Ruby intend to do. Ruby replies he won't help Devon Corp. nor Zinnia. Instead, Ruby plans that the person riding Rayquaza and saving the world from the meteor will be him. There is only but a week before the meteor will crash. Debuts Pokémon Mega Slowbro Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 1 chapters